MomoKai Picnic
by Gothikalea
Summary: Inui has made a strange new concoction that will be served only in pairs to people who disobey the rules or fail to complete the training routines. Oral scene. Written as of June 30, 2010.


Okay, guys. Not writing smut with this messed up fic. Picnic was the prompt, by Brieze/Sentimental7. x3 I'm serious about how messed up this one is. XD Because I highly doubt that anyone could actually...produce Inui's Special Rainbow Juice, so DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME KIDS Pffffffwahahaha. Sorry.  
Uhh, smut. Oral. D8

[ Concerning . . . P i c n i c ]

A picnic. The word represented spring, summer. Green grass, a white and red checkered tablecloth, and baskets of food waiting to be devoured along with lemonade. It was a stupid idea. Kaidoh had already dismissed the idea of going, but Inui had announced that anyone who was late or not able to be present must drink his new and improved Inui Rainbow Juice, which, by the looks of it, was deadly. I mean, like, what did Inui PUT in it to make it rainbow? Anyway, Kaidoh really did not like the idea of drinking that even more than going. Inui was his senpai, and his friend, and his doubles partner at times, but no way in hell was he drinking that thing.  
So he'd arrived a little bit early, just like everyone else. Except Momoshiro, who came exactly on time, nearly even a little bit late. Five seconds until he had to drink the juice, actually. Damn him for being able to bike so fast.  
"Alright, so now everyone's here, we'll begin the picnic!" said Oishi, smiling. He was really happy that no one had had to drink Inui's juice. He didn't want any fatalities on his hands, since he was the vice-captain here and Tezuka had decided to let Oishi be in charge. So today, Tezuka was going to join in the 'festivities' for once.  
'What are we even going to do?' wondered Kaidoh. If they'd come here to eat with each other then it was sort of pointless, wasn't it? And there was no reason for them to not be able to skip out.  
"First, before we eat," Oishi glanced down at the training menu that Inui had given him for this particular occasion, "We'll all run...Uh...Two hundred laps around the park. You have two hours and a half to do this."  
"Whhhaat?" Everyone groaned. Oishi usually wasn't this harsh. This had to be Inui, it had to be!  
"Before we start, I'd like to tell everyone that anyone who does not participate in and complete the events stated will have to drink my special Rainbow Juice. Anyone caught slacking, complaining, or sighing will also be subject to the same punishment."  
"..." Everyone began running, not wanting to be chosen as a slacker. Except for Tezuka, who did not seem a bit unnerved by the presence of a drink. And Fuji looked actually happy at the prospect of drinking it.

"Hey, Mamushi, we've only gone one hundred and eighty laps! You're already tired, ha ha, I thought you were supposed to be training everyday!"  
Kaidoh was panting and sweating, true, but Momo wasn't much better off. As a matter of fact Momo looked a lot more tired than Kaidoh.  
"I'm better than you, dumbass."  
"You're the dumbass, dumbass!"  
"You suck. I'm running. Don't waste my breath."  
"You're the one wasting your breath, not me." Momo inhaled deeply, trying not to fall. Everything was starting to get blurry...Why? Was he going to faint?  
"Dumbass, wipe the sweat out of your eyes." This was why Kaidoh used a bandana.  
"Eh, shuttup, Mamushi." But Momo did, and although everything was still blurry, it was better than before.  
Oishi shouted from far away, "Hey Kaidoh and Momo, are you two complaining?"  
Inui's glasses shone. "If you two are-"  
"We're not complaining!" said Kaidoh and Momo at the same time. They immediately began to run faster, trying to out-do each other. It didn't work.

Everyone finished the laps, very close to the time limit, but they also collapsed immediately afterwards. Damn, two hundred laps was a long distance, especially around such a big park. Even Tezuka and Fuji were out of breath.  
The fact that they'd all collapsed where they finished meant that Kaidoh and Momo were right next to each other. But they were too tired to move, and besides, it's not like anyone cared right now. Because they, too, were half-unconscious.  
"Inui, isn't this a bit harsh?" asked Oishi worriedly. He was really happy, though, that he didn't have to run the laps, as the overseer. Inui probably was, too.  
"Not as harsh as drinking my Special Rainbow Juice. Although it is good for your health, of course."  
"Like hell it is. This is so unfair, either we train to death or drink something that will equally kill us," muttered Momo. Kaidoh heard this, and wondered if he should do it. Should he? Should he not?  
Echizen did it for him, smirking. "Hey, Inui-senpai, Momo's complaining!"  
"I'm NOT!" yelled Momo. Oh god, please, he didn't want to drink that thing. No, no!  
"Hmm, very well, then. However, I cannot administer this special juice with only one person, so the next person who messes up will drink it with Momoshiro."  
Woah. Good new for Momo. "Eh? So if no one else messes up, that means I don't have to drink it?"  
"IF no one else messes up, and you continue without breaking the rules," Inui says simply. He also smiles, as if there's no way that no one is going to mess up. 'But still,' thinks Momo. 'There's still a chance.'

"That was stamina and speed training," Oishi explained. "Although it was a bit harsh, everyone got through it, so I'm glad." Good, no casualties so far. "Next we'll be doing accuracy. It's slightly easier; all you have to do is hit the color can that we yell out. However, if your ball knocks any other can down, you will automatically be disqualified."  
...They all knew that 'disqualification' meant.  
"Momo, your color is blue," Kazue said, and fed a ball. Accidentally, however, he had his grip open, and the ball went up. Way up.  
"Lucky, lucky," grinned Momo. He jumped up and dunk smashed it into a blue can. It didn't hit another one because of its angle: the high angle that is created with a smash.  
"Fshuu." Kaidoh was next, and Kazue tried not to make the same mistake as before. However, this time, he fed it too low, and Kaidoh returned it with his boomerang snake. As it hit one of the cans, it bounced off.  
"Awww, Mamushi didn't mess up."  
"Fshuuu. I'm not drinking that thing with you." Kaidoh walked away.  
The others finished the task within five minutes. No one messed up.  
Saved for now, thought Momo.

"Now comes power. This one is a little harder. We'll feed you a lob, and you have to hit the can. If it makes a dent, you're all set. If not..then..."  
The Seigaku members exchanged worried glances. They weren't so sure that they could do it. Taka-san was first, and, well, of course he passed it. The can sort of looked really messed up afterwards, too.  
So did Momo.  
"Don!"  
"Yeah, yeah whatever Momo, that's your usual smash."  
Then it was Echizen's turn. Everyone was expecting him to be the first one out. But for his chibi body, damn he could hit hard when he wanted to! It wasn't really a smash, but Oishi hadn't said specifically to "smash", simply to "hit" it, so. Kikumaru used his Kikumaru beam, which effectively did the job. Fuji performed a normal smash, nothing special, to everyone's disappointment. That left only Kaidoh.  
Kaidoh wondered what to do. He wasn't a power player. Well, if Momo could do it, then so could he. So as Oishi fed him the lob, he mimicked his rival's actions - grinning, shouting DORYAA, jumping up-  
His shoelace was untied.  
As Kaidoh jumped, he tripped over it.

"Damn you, Mamushi! Now I have to drink Inui's messed up Rainbow juice!"  
"Shut up!" Kaidoh cursed himself. Not only because he messed up, but because now he had to drink it too.  
"Mada Mada Dane," commented Echizen."  
"Fshuu!" He wanted to self-mutilate himself right now.  
Inui walked over, holding two small paper cups - you know, the cheap ones they sell at Kroger. "Eh? Only this much?" Momo asked skeptically. Was it so strong that this much was going to kill him?  
Inui said, "I can give you mo-"  
"NO THANKS, I'M GOOD," Momo hurriedly interjected.  
"No, it's alright, I have a lot left." He took out bigger foam cups and filled them up.  
"No, really, I couldn't, save it for someone else-" Oh crap. Oh crap oh crap oh crap.  
"I have a lot, like I said. It's good for you, you'll like it. Here you go, Kaidoh."  
Kaidoh hissed at Momo. "Dammit, you dumbass, now we have to drink five times more!"  
"Shut up! You're the reason why we're drinking this in the first place!"  
"It's your fault for being dumb and complaining!"  
"That was Echizen's fault for blabbing, Mamushi!"  
"Shut up! Just drink it, I hope you die!"  
"Bastard!"  
They looked down at the cups. The substance was rainbow, but maybe it wasn't TOO bad.  
...Who were they kidding?

Ten minutes later, they were still looking at the cups.  
"Hey, senpais, drink it already," Echizen said. "It's getting boring to watch you staring at it."  
"I don't wanna," whined Momo.  
"Am I going to die like this?" wondered Kaidoh.  
Inui sighed. "This drink has been tested. It will not kill either of you. It will not taste disgusting, either - As a matter of fact if you don't want to drink it, I do have some Penal Tea-"  
"NO THANKS." Momo remembered what had happened to even Fuji last time. Well, if this wasn't going to taste bad, then what was he waiting for?  
"Oh, actually, come to think of it, you two should go to the bathroom before you drink it."  
"Eh? Why?" Momo asked suspiciously. Were they going to throw up?  
"...You'll see." Inui's glasses shone.  
...It was probably better to follow his judgement, so they walked to the bathroom together, too busy being depressed to even fight.

"You should drink it first, Mamushi."  
"You should, you dumbass."  
"You're the reason why we're here. Because you tried to imitate me." Although Kaidoh had done a pretty good job, too. Because when he was younger, Momo had actually done the same thing, trip on his shoelace when he could have gotten that winning smash point.  
"Fshuuuu. You were the one complaining."  
"I wasn't complaining, I was commenting."  
"On how unfair it was, that's called complaining, you dumbass."  
"If you're a man, you'll drink mit."  
"Not falling for that."  
Momo gulped. Kaidoh hissed.  
"Let's drink it at the same time," suggested Kaidoh.  
It would be better to drink it together than for Momo to drink it first. "...Okay."  
"Here's to death."  
They were so going to die. "...Yeah."  
"Three.."  
"Two..."  
"One.."  
They gulped the substance down.

"No one is allowed to go into the bathrooms," Inui instructs the tennis team, who has taken out their food, happy they didn't have to drink the strange juice.  
"Why, nya?" inquires Kikumaru. This makes him want to go see what's going to happen.  
"Well, my special rainbow juice, it's a mixture of...a variety of things."  
"What type of things?" asks Oishi worriedly. Oh, crap. He might have some casualties on him after all.  
"Alcohol..."  
Echizen raises an eyebrow.  
"And a few other things."  
That's not helpful at all, thinks the vice captain. "Including?"  
"Viagra, water, sugar, orange juice, apple juice, and my own special tested love potion."  
Kikumaru chokes on his sandwich. "EHH? Love potion?"  
Oishi gasps. "Does that mean...?"  
Inui's glasses shine. "Yes, that means that for a while, Kaidoh and Momoshiro are going to be...lovers, as some would put it."

"Hey, Mamushi, that didn't taste all that bad."  
"Yeah, it tasted...sorta...good." Kaidoh felt woozy now, as if everything was spinning around and around. But one thing wasn't spinning. And that was Momo, who was directly on top of him. But for some reason, he didn't mind it. Just like the drink, he actually liked it... And somehow Momo didn't seem like a dumbass today. Because his lips were so soft on his neck, his tongue so warm and wet.  
"Mamushi, you're pretty damn hot."  
"Mmmm." Kaidoh stuck his hand up Momo's shirt. Momo was 'pretty damn hot' too, in Kaidoh's opinion. Damn, did he have a six pack? Kaidoh noted to himself to do more training.  
Momoshiro began to tug slightly at Kaidoh's dark blue jeans. The fabric was tough, and he was wobbly and couldn't undo Kaidoh's zipper.  
"Damnit." He settled for sticking his tongue in Kaidoh's mouth instead. Kaidoh sucked on Momo's tongue, then pushed back with his own. The control for dominance began. It was similar to the one that they always had as rivals, fighting, pushing, insulting. Always hot and good. Why hadn't he ever thought of being with Momo before? Momo was always around, always messing with him. Who would've known that he could've been so sexy?  
"Oh, Kaidohh.."  
"Fuck..."  
"Yeah, let's." He lowered himself down to Kaidoh's zipper, undoing it with his teeth, then tossing Kaidoh's jeans aside. A few moments later, Kaidoh's boxers were gone too.  
Damn, that image of Momo's teeth was just. So.  
Momo began to lick around Kaidoh's crotch, causing his rival to hiss and buck up. Momo held him down, then continued, but began to stroke Kaidoh with his hand. Wow, Kaidoh was big. Seven inches. And he was only thirteen, too.  
Damn.  
But then Momo remembered that he, too, was seven inches, but right now rivalry didn't appeal to him. He just wanted to taste Kaidoh's cum. Still, he kept up the teasing for another five full minutes.  
"Damnit, Momoshiro." Kaidoh couldn't take the teasing anymore. He just wanted to be in Momo's mouth.  
Momo stopped. "Say it again."  
"Damnit?"  
"No, my name, Kaidoh."  
"...Momoshiro..."  
Yess. His name. It had never sounded so good in his life. He lowered his head onto Kaidoh's dick, who automatically started bucking.  
"Fuck yeah, Momo!" Kaidoh closed his eyes, trying not to come right on the spot. It was hard. He was already so stimulated from Momo's foreplay.  
"Mmm." Momo began to bob his head up and down slowly as he pushed him down, as to not let him buck anymore, causing Kaidoh to gasp.  
"Momo...!" What was the dumbass trying to do, torture him? Well, it was working.  
Momo gave Kaidoh's fully erect cock a long lick. "Hey, Mamushi, you want my mouth hard and fast, don't you?"  
"Hell yeah." What did Momo think? That he didn't?  
"Mmm, I get to be on top later?"  
"Fshuuuu."  
Momo gives Kaidoh's cock another lick, slower than last time. Damn torture.  
"..." Kaidoh looks away, which Momo takes as consent.  
"Then, feel free to rape my mouth," Momo grins.  
Kaidoh's eyes widen. Did that mean...?  
"Yeah, it means what you think." By now, Kaidoh knows that Momo likes it rough. So he grabs his rival's head and pushes it down, all the way down, gagging him, not caring, forcing him up and down at speeds that made Momo wonder if his neck was going to break. But he loved every minute of the abuse. Hell yeah. Especially since it was Kaidoh who was doing it.  
But at the rate this is going, Kaidoh doesn't know how long he can hold off anymore, because it feels so good. And then Momo sucks, ihard/i, and Kaidoh really can't.  
"Momo, I...!" He tries to lift Momo's head up, so he can jerk himself off, but Momo refuses to move. Kaidoh really can't take it anymore; the idea that Momo would even want to let him come in his mouth makes him shudder harshly and continuously, grasping Momo's hair tightly, brokenly repeating his name.  
After Kaidoh's done, Momo highers himself up, as happy as Kaidoh is right now, and he licks off all of Kaidoh's cum. It tastes good, warm and sticky and salty, and Momo sucks Kaidoh again, trying to get more.  
"Dammit, Momo." Kaidoh's all out for now, what the hell, but his dick twitches anyway.  
"Eh, sorry." Momo lets go, then goes up for a kiss. Kaidoh is exhausted, so he lets Momo roam his tongue around his mouth. After Momo pulls back, he asks, "Oi, Mamushi, can I fuck you now?"  
"Unfortunately, no," Oishi says, opening the door. He winces at the sight before him, although he had already expected it. "Guys, Tezuka wants to talk to you two." The captain shows up, not at all disturbed by the image (Maybe he's used to it?) "One hundred laps. If this is not cleaned in five minutes, two hundred."  
Momo whines, not caring. The sound makes Kaidoh pull him closer.  
"If this is not cleaned up in ten minutes, then you two are kicked off the tennis team."  
Ouch, HARSH. Still, they didn't want to be kicked off Seigaku, so they cleaned up (making a mess along the way, of course.)

[ Concerning . . . T h r e e W e e k s L a t e r ]

"Hey, Inui, how long was your love potion supposed to last?" asked Kikumaru. The two were still together, to everyone's surprise, and it had already been three weeks.  
"One week at most," Inui said, frowning. Strange, they should have broken up ages ago.  
"Wait, there was a love potion in that weird drink you gave us?" whines Momo. "Does that mean that Kaidoh doesn't really love me?"  
"Stop whining, you dumbass." Kaidoh kisses Momo, to show that he does, love potion or not.  
"Mmm, you're the dumbass, Mamushi, doing things like that in public." He wraps his arms around Kaidoh, touching places that he really shouldn't be touching at middle school.  
"Says you, dumbass."  
"Dumbass Mamushi."  
Oishi is the one who breaks this time, not Tezuka.  
"If you two do NOT stop it RIGHT NOW, I will assign you THREE hundred laps, DO YOU HEAR ME?"  
Momo and Kaidoh have rushed off to the showers, though, so they don't hear him.

LAWL HERE WE GO 3 It's so late now, 1 am O:  
HAHA MY SONG JUST FINISHED, I love listening to Basshunter techno/trance while I'm writing, it helps me a lot.  
Gah I suck at writing. XD

OKAY SO I HOPED YOU LIKED IT I STILL NEED MORE IDEAS...  
God I get hyper at sleep. *O*  
So that's Tuesday's, sorry for it being late~!


End file.
